Guess Who's Coming To Dinner No, Really Guess
by DeMarcos
Summary: As Shawn and Carlton near their six month anniversary, Shawn breaks the news to his father. Prequel to 1,000 Paper Cranes….. Of Murder? Slash, Shassi. You were warned. REVISED 2011!


Title: Guess Who's Coming To Dinner…. No, Really. Guess.

Author: DeMarcos

Rating: M

Pairing: Shawn/Lassiter (established)

Disclaimer: Just another one of the many things I don't own…..

Summary: As Shawn and Carlton near their six month anniversary, Shawn breaks the news to his father. (Prequel to 1,000 Paper Cranes….. Of Murder?)

Notes: Man, work has been kicking my ass….. Working forty hours a week will do that. It really stunts the creative processes. Which is why I must sincerely thank Olivia Sutton for bunting this into my brain space. As I've mentioned, my muse and beta Sordes, who I love to bitsies, is a drama tornado and I am Kansas trailer park. So mucho to Olivia for this. Oh, and Neil Young and The Scorpions. Their music is great writing to.

* * *

**Santa Barbara – 1990**

_Shawn sat at the table and idly played with his food, before glancing at his father out of the corner of his eye. Henry shoveled a forkful of broccoli into his mouth and pretended not to see his son casting glances at him. Shawn had been tossing him looks since they sat down to eat dinner, a question hanging over his head like a pink elephant, but far be it for Henry to start the conversation. Shawn had to learn that to bite the bullet and be a man. _

_Sensing that Henry was waiting for him to speak, Shawn put down his fork and looked at him. "Dad…" A blush began to __color his face beet red. "Would... Can I bring someone over for dinner on Friday?" _

_Henry turned his head and took stock of his son. "Well, that depends. If it's another one of those airheads from the cheerleading squad, you can just forget it. I can't go through one more evening listening to how 'rad' the football team is this year." _

_Shawn huffed and threw up his arms. "Come on! If I blow this girl off, I'm going to be branded a loser for the rest of high school!"_

_Henry crossed his arms across his chest. "I don't care Shawn. And frankly, it's the best thing that could happen to you. Then maybe you will bring over someone worth having dinner with. I won't have any son of mine dating some moron and having moron kids because you want__ed to be popular in school" Henry leaned across the table and put a hand on Shawn's shoulder._

"_You want to date someone with all the lights on upstairs and that can hold an intelligent conversation without saying 'like' every other word. A nice girl who likes you for you and vice versa. Someone you can see your self growing old with. And I will not let you bring those bimbos over. Now, if you wanted to bring home one of the nice girls from the debate team, than I would be more than happy to oblige. But until then, no girls in my house." _

_Shawn grumbled and slumped in his chair. Henry knew that he was being overly harsh. Shawn was maturing into a handsome young man and that meant he was attracting the wrong element. If playing hard-ass meant his son would be more selective in who he dates and hangs out with, the__n so be it. Especially after the last cheerleader, Henry knew he was going to have to keep all eyes on Shawn to make sure he didn't fool around with the wrong girl._

"_Finish your broccoli before it gets cold." _

**Santa Barbara – Present**

"I swear to all that is holy, if your butt doesn't vacate that bed in ten seconds, I will dump this coffee on your head." Carlton swiftly ducked the throw pillow that whizzed passed his head.

"I'm up!" Came a gruff voice. Carlton leaned against the door jam and sipped his coffee as Shawn oozed out of bed and shuffled past him to the adjoining bathroom. Shawn lightly kissed his cheek in passing and then slammed the bathroom door in his face.

Carlton smirked and headed back into the kitchen. For all of Shawn's rampant energy, he simply was not a morning person. It usually took three cups of joe to get him turned up to eleven. After that, the detective had no idea what he ran on to keep him as active as he was. As he sat down and flipped through the morning paper, he could hear Shawn groaning loudly in protest as he started his day.

A few moments later, Shawn exited the bedroom, dressed like he just rolled out of bed and slipped into whatever didn't smell too bad, which was apparently what had happened, and made a beeline for the coffee pot. Since Shawn had been staying more frequently, Carlton made sure he always filled the brewer up to full with water. He quickly learned from his mistake and shuddered in remembrance of his old coffee maker. The poor thing had met a quick end at the hands of the angry psychic when it refused to fill his cup all the way.

Shawn sat down with his cup and yawned loudly. Carlton set the paper down and looked across the table at his lover. "Did you remember to make the reservation?"

Scratching his stomach, Shawn nodded. "Antonio's at 8:00 PM sharp Saturday for four. It's all set." Shawn sipped his coffee and glanced up to see Carlton staring at him in confusion. "What? Do I still have sleep in my eyes?"

Shaking his head, Lassiter furrowed his brow. "You made the reservation for four? Who else is coming along?" His eyes widened. "You told your dad? I told you I wanted to be there when you told him about us."

Shawn waved his hand dismissively and took a long drink from his cup. "No, I haven't told him anything yet. I'm still waiting for the approval on my life insurance before walking into _that_ lion's den."

Carlton snorted as Shawn got up to refresh his cup. "Good idea. But you are planning to tell him before Saturday?"

Shawn leaned against the countertop and poured the steaming gold into his mug. "Yeah. In fact, I was thinking that we could do it tonight. Give him time to deal before Saturday, so he won't be such a wet rag."

Carlton thought it over and agreed. "Should I wear a bulletproof vest to his house tonight?"

Shawn sat down in Carlton's lap and kissed him. "Oh Lassie, don't worry. My dad would never shoot you in the chest… He'd take a head shot. But I'd wear some comfortable shoes. Y'know, just in case."

**HKHKHKHKHKHKHK**

Henry sat on his porch drinking some lemonade he managed to not ruin and un-spooling some fishing line that had become tangled up in his tackle box when he saw a red unmarked Crown Vic pull into his driveway. He recognized Detective Lassiter's car from the few times they had gone fishing together and moved to wave his hand when he saw that the detective was not alone. He sighed as he saw his son's head pop out from the passenger side of the car. Henry sighed. He knew this scenario could not bode well for him. He set aside the spool and stood up, wiping the sweat from his hands on his shorts.

Shawn bound across the lawn and moved to walk in step next to Lassiter, who looked like he'd rather be at a Kenny G concert than walking up to the elder Spencer's house. "Father! How pleasant to see that you still draw breath on this lovely day."

He smirked. "I may be old, boy, but I'm not that old. And if anything's going to shuffle me off this mortal coil, it'll be you." He planted a finger on Shawn's chest, who glanced down at it for a moment, before laughing overdramatically and plopping down on the deck chair.

"You can sit down, Lassiter." Henry said as he sat down, took a swig of his lemonade and resumed his task.

Shawn smiled lewdly at the detective and suggestively patted the seat of the chair next to him. "Yeah, Lassie. Sit down. Stay awhile." Carlton glared at him before sitting in the empty chair. Shawn beamed at him like a kid on a sugar high and turned his head to his father. "So, daddy dearest, how goes the retired life?" He glanced down at the tiny line indentations on his fingertips and the sweat marks on his shorts. "Having some trouble with your fishing wire?"

Pursing his lips, Henry watched as his son reached into the tackle box and pulled out the spool that had become tangled up. Something was up with his son and it was starting to piss him off. He was referring to him in overly condescending and polite terms and had actually come over without being called or without needing help. He glanced over at Lassiter for some hint as to what was going on, but at some point he had become a human statue and was idly toying with the end of his tie. Henry narrowed his eyes. Detective Lassiter was nervous about something. Now Henry's interest was piqued. He turned back in time to see Shawn take a pair of fingernail clippers from his pocket and snip the line above the tangle.

"Dammit Shawn!" He reached over and snatched the spool from his son's hand. "If it was supposed to be that easy, I would have done that to start with!"

Shawn threw his hands up and leaned back in his chair, sliding the clippers back into his pocket. Lassiter cleared his throat and tossed at look at Shawn, who made a little face of acknowledgment and shifted in his seat. Henry had caught this as he closed up his tackle box and set it down on the porch.

Henry knew that whatever silent communication was going on between them was the reason they had come over, but far be it for him to jump start whatever bad news was going to come out of his mouth. He had become so used to the horrible and weird things his son's mouth that now when he saw the signs, he just battened down the hatches and waited for the storm to come in. Henry drummed his fingers on the table and waited.

Shawn and Lassiter were giving off the obvious signs of nervousness. Shifting, shared looks, clearing their throats. Henry was suddenly transported back to his days on the force, when he would watch suspects do the exact same thing under pressure.

"Dad... uhm… We kinda have something to tell you." Henry raised his eyebrows sarcastically and folded his arms across his chest. Shawn hesitated for a moment and then plowed forward. Henry began to panic a little as he began to wonder what Shawn could have possibly done that involved the usually stoic and law-abiding detective.

'The detective and I murdered Chief Vick and replaced her with a robot, so now we need helping burying her body.'

'Lassiter has agreed to kill you if I leave Santa Barbara and never return…. And I need help deciding what to do.'

"We trained all the drug sniffing dogs to fight and we need a place to have the regional championships.'

'We are starting up an underground movement to help unwanted pineapples find loving homes.'

"Carlton and I….. have been seeing each for about six months, actually six months Saturday, and we hoped that you would join us for our anniversary dinner on Saturday." He rushed through this last part and Henry had to slow it down and replay it in his head. Several times. Of all the things he expected to hear, that was very low on the list. He tried to process it all and determine an outcome that didn't involve him having a heart attack.

When he finally came upon an answer he liked, he chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah, okay, pull the other one." And as the words left his mouth, Henry happened to glance down at their hands, which at some point between Shawn speaking and now were entwined. He stared at that for a moment before his brain kicked back into gear.

"Holy crap, you're not kidding." Henry scrubbed his face with his hands and then stood up sharply, walking over to the edge of the porch.

As he stared out into the ocean, Shawn looked at Carlton, who saw fear buried under the mask that Shawn had erected when his father had started to laugh. "Yeah, Pops, we're not kidding." Henry turned, raised his hand and was going to say something before he thought better of it and stopped himself.

Feeling Shawn grip his hand tighter, Carlton immediately squeezed back to reassure him that he wasn't going anywhere. Henry rubbed his head and looked back at them. "Has it really been six months?" Shawn nodded his head slowly, not sure where his dad was going with this. Henry stalked over to the table and slammed both his hands down on it, causing the other two men to jump. "And I'm just finding out about it now? _Now_ is when you decided to let dear old dad in on the secret?"

Shawn arched an eyebrow in confusion. "We... were afraid of how you'd react." He looked over to Carlton to back him up.

"Really? Versus _what_? I think I'm a little more pissed off that you lied to me all this time than at the fact that you're dating a man you once claimed to loathe more than Chad Michael Murray. I mean, what have I always told you?"

"If it's the whole bringing girls over thing, I think we're a little _past_ that." Shawn answered sarcastically. Henry recognized that as one of Shawn's tells of anger. He knew he needed do some backpedaling and needed to do it quick.

"I said 'Don't lie to me, because eventually one lie turns into another and then you're caught up in it. Last week when I asked you if you had anyone new in your life, you told me 'no'."

Shawn cocked his head and pointed a finger at his dad. "No, actually, I didn't lie. You said someone new. And seeing as how we've been seeing each other for six months, it technically isn't new." He then stuck out his tongue like it solved the whole problem.

Sitting back down, Henry tried to keep all the veins in his head from exploding all at once. "Whatever, Shawn. The point is you were hiding this from me and I don't like being lied to." He leaned back in the chair and finished what was left of his now watered down lemonade. "So anything else you want to tell me while we're airing out dirty laundry?"

Carlton and Shawn glanced at each other. And for the first time, Lassiter spoke up. "Besides Gus, you're the only other person we've told. No one at work knows, so it's not like you're the last person to find out."

Henry sighed. "I don't know if not telling the chief is the smartest or the dumbest thing you could have done. You don't tell anyone and you're living a lie, which we have already established as something I don't like _or_, you tell everyone and risk spending the rest of your career behind a desk."

Staring at him, Lassiter motioned to himself with a hand. "I think my record speaks for itse-"

Silencing him with a shake of his head, Henry tapped the table with a stern finger. "You could have a spotless record, a one hundred percent arrest and conviction rate but once you tell them your gay, it all goes out the window. Trust me, I've seen better cops than you throw away their careers because they were tired of lying."

Carlton appeared taken aback by this. He knew there would be some persecution, but nothing to the extent of what the elder Spencer was telling him. But this was getting them way off track. "The point is, we came over today to clear the air and ask you to join us for dinner to celebrate. So will you?"

Henry drummed his fingers on the table again and glanced between his son and his boyfriend. Boy was that going to take some getting used to. He looked at their hands again, which were still firmly clasped together and stared his son square in the eye. Through all the hardships they had been through, one thing his learned as a father was that he could always see what he was looking for by peering into his son's eyes. He took stock of what he saw, which was defiance, mixed with the need for approval, the strength to carry him if the approval was not given and a deep caring for the man at his side, something Henry would almost categorize as love.

That was all he needed or really wanted to know.

"I'll think about it."

**HKHKHKHKHKHKHK**

Saturday was a complete whirlwind. Lassiter requested the day off and actually managed to get it without really giving a valid reason. Chief Vick eyed him suspiciously, but didn't ask too questions. They started the celebrating early with Shawn giving his lover a mind numbing blow job in the shower after they had woken up.

"Might as well put that morning wood to good use," Shawn had said with a devilish smirk. Carlton reciprocated by fixing them a large breakfast that mainly consisted of a lot of coffee and pineapples on pancakes, which they fed to each other, Shawn parked firmly in Carlton's lap.

"In case you get any syrup dribbles that need licking off." Lassiter just enjoyed having him in his lap, with or without an excuse. Once breakfast was finished, they cleaned up quickly and were out the door. Shawn had firmly decided that they were going to do fun and 'couple-y' things that day. They went to the beach and just walked around, Shawn molded into his side, their hands together, as they watched the tourists sunbathe and kids build sandcastles.

Wrapping his arms around his lover's shoulders, Carlton pulled him in for a passionate kiss. "Love you."

After leaving the beach a few hours later, they headed to town for a light lunch before catching a movie Carlton had been saying he wanted to see for some time. During one of the more intense action scenes, Shawn slid a hand down Carlton's slacks and slowly got him off. Shawn knew that action movies were a kink for his lover and he had specifically suggested they sit in the back for that very purpose. Carlton bit his lip as he came and glared at Shawn in a way that told him he'd pay for it later.

Using a napkin he'd gotten for the large tub of popcorn they had purchased, Shawn cleaned Carlton up and then snuggled next to him for the rest of the flick.

Once they left the movie theater, they dropped by a few stores to do some shopping. Shawn needed some new jeans, which he gladly modeled for Lassi in the dressing rooms. As he paid for his jeans at the counter, his phone began to ring loudly. Carlton tossed him a patronizing glance as Shawn handed him the money and walked away to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Shawn! Listen, about tonight..."

Shawn inwardly sighed. Here came the excuse about how his dad couldn't make it.

Carlton finished at the register and turned to see the expression his lover was now sporting. His shoulders sagged. Even before they had started dating, one of the first things that he learned about Shawn was that everything he did in some way was to prove to his father that he was not a failure. And he had finally told Henry at Carlton's urging about the relationship to show that Shawn had a regular job, was settling down, and in a relationship that lasted longer than two hours.

"Yeah, Pops, what about it?"

Henry must have picked up on his despondent response. "What? I wanted to know if I had to bring some sort of gift." Henry paused for a moment. "Jeez, did you think I was calling to say I wasn't coming?"

Shawn made a small non-committal noise and shrugged his shoulders. "It crossed my mind."

His father laughed sharply. "You must have a real low opinion of me. I'll see you at eight." He then hung up.

Shawn looked at Carlton. A smirk formed on his face. "He's coming." He slipped the phone back into his pocket, took the bags from Carlton and walked out of the store, a slight skip added to his step.

**HKHKHKHKHKHKHK**

Nervous about this dinner, Henry was the first to arrive at the restaurant. He didn't know who Shawn had made the reservation under, so he sat in the little waiting area, bouncing his leg anxiously. When Gus showed up fifteen minutes later, he had never been so glad to see the man. He was also really glad someone else besides him would be there. It wasn't too long after that that Shawn and Carlton showed up, Shawn in his new jeans, a garishly orange shirt and a black jacket. Carlton was a little dressier, in new black and white pinstripe pants and a silver shirt and tie.

They got seated their table and Gus and Henry quickly ordered up some drinks. Shawn pretended not to notice this and decided to simply be happy in being with the people he loved. Menus were distributed, food and more drinks were ordered and they settled in for the wait. A few minutes later, Henry pulled out a poorly wrapped box and set it on the table. He mutely slid the box to Shawn and buried himself in his beer. Shawn arched an eyebrow and glanced at Carlton before ripping off the paper.

Nestled inside some chintzy tissue paper was a small key ring with a pewter locket dangling from it. He flipped the latch and inside was a small picture of Shawn he had sent Henry from his many travels, a wide grin plastered on his face. Shawn felt a small twinge of guilt as he stared down at the photo. The whole picture had been of Shawn hanging with some guys he met in a small Georgia town. All of them had been piss drunk, laughing at something someone had said. He had sent the picture to his father to show him how great of a time he was having away from home.

Inside the other tiny frame was a cutout of Carlton from one of the fishing trips he used to take with Henry. Lassiter was squinting in the sun, smiling slightly as they celebrated the day's catch.

Henry cleared his throat. "That used to belong to your mother."

Handing the locket to Carlton, Shawn actually managed to give a genuine smile to his father. Carlton snapped the locket closed and returned it to Shawn. Henry clapped Carlton on the back. Between the former cop and the detective, the small display spoke volumes.

Before anything could be said, their appetizers arrived and they spent the rest of the meal laughing as Shawn teased Gus by snatching food off of his plate, snagging one of the female wait staff and talking Gus up to her.

By the end of the night, Gus left with a phone number, and they all left full and slightly buzzed. Before they all parted ways, Henry managed to catch Shawn in an awkward one armed hug. Carlton stayed to the side and watched. He knew this was one of the things Shawn had always wanted and he let the two Spencer men have their moment. When they broke apart, Henry shook Carlton's hand and got into his truck, leaving them by themselves in the parking lot.

Shawn found Carlton's hand and gripped it tight. They made their way to the car in amicable silence and climbed inside. Shawn made mention of Carlton needing revenge for the movie theater as they pulled out onto the road and it was all the detective needed to burn rubber back to his apartment.

**HKHKHKHKHKHKHK**

When the two of them finally made it home, they burst into the door, and were pawing at each other in a way that would make frat boys uncomfortable. Shawn pulled out his keys, which the locket now dangled from and set it carefully down on the little end table before returning his attentions to his lover. Shawn slowly kissed Carlton and ran his hands slowly up and down his back, fingers sliding under his suit jacket. Carlton pushed him off gently and glanced at him.

"I thought you were in the mood for a good 'Shawn's been a bad boy' fuck? You going soft core on me?" Shawn laughed and buried his face in his lover's neck.

"I want something else now," Came his muffled reply. "And I want _you_ to give it to me."

The ardent demand and hard flesh rubbing his hip made Lassiter burn for him even more. "Well if you want me that bad, how can I possibly refuse?"

Shawn and Carlton stumbled into the bedroom where the detective flung Shawn onto the bed and crashed down on top of him.

The insistent lips on Shawn's neck crossed his jaw and cheek, finally finding his mouth and Lassiter slid one hand down to massage the arousal pressed against him through the rough jean material. The mouth on his opened to his probing tongue and Carlton explored slowly, sliding over the smooth interior and savoring his lover's taste. Carlton drew Shawn's tongue into his own mouth, nibbling and sucking until he coaxed a low moan from the man lying under him.

Their clothes were removed in a tangle of combined limbs and quick kisses, the articles of clothing laying haphazardly on the edge of the bed and pooled onto the floor. Carlton took in the sight of Shawn's swollen lips, the eyes that shone bright and watery up at him, his chest heaving slightly.

Lassiter let his hands trace a path over the lightly hair dappled chest heaving beneath him on the way down to push open a tanned, lean leg. Fingers tangled in Carlton's hair, pulling his head down for another breath-stealing kiss as Shawn wrapped his other leg around his waist.

"Now who needs more?" Carlton's voice was a low rumble as he murmured against swollen lips.

"Me." Shawn pulled him down further. "I need more of you, and I _know_ for a fact that you need more of me… Being a psychic and all." He grinned coyly up at Carlton.

"Can't argue with that logic." He pulled out a bottle of lube from the nightstand and poured a generous amount of the slippery substance into his hand. His probing fingers entered with one soft press against such willing flesh. Shawn moaned and grabbed his own throbbing erection and began stroking himself. The insistent hands below Shawn's waist were making it difficult for Carlton to concentrate on anything but the lust racing through them him at light speed. Shawn's groan of pleasure as he pressed firmly upward was more than he could take.

"Enough," Shawn panted, echoing his desire. "That's enough, babe, get on with it."

The way his lover was fondling himself, there was no way Carlton could hold out against the younger man. He quickly ran a still-slick hand down and allowed his body to be drawn in flush against Shawn's as he pushed himself inside. Buried to the hilt, Lassiter took a few moments for Shawn to relax before he began to move.

The shock that slammed through Shawn's body drove the breath from his lungs in a gasp of pleasure. His arms went around his lover, his hands flying from his cock to find their place on Carlton's back and hip. When the flash of ecstasy hit him again, Shawn found himself biting into his lover's shoulder to keep the scream locked in his throat.

Carlton leaned his forehead against Shawn's, even as he shivered in response. "Want to hear you." he murmured. Shawn's reply was a moan as Carlton shifted, sending that blinding sensation through him once more. Shawn lifted his hips in time with Carlton's movements, clinging desperately, helplessly, as the passion sizzled between them. Their breaths became faster and heavier, the thrusts pushing harder and quicker as they became accustomed to each other's pace.

Kissing Shawn briefly, Lassiter buried his face in Shawn's neck, nipping at the tender skin above his pulse point. He slid his hand between them and began stroking Shawn firmly.

"Unngh… so good… mmh, love you." Carlton's whispers were soft even right next to Shawn's ear, but the intensity of emotion washed over Shawn and sent him spiraling over the edge. Their cries were indistinguishable as Carlton drove into him urgently, sending the waves crashing over Shawn again and again. He clutched Shawn tightly and shuddered with his own release when it shattered through him. Shawn's arms and legs tightened instinctively when Carlton's full weight settled on him, even as he shivered from the incredible sensations still shooting through his mind and body.

Chests heaving together, they lay entwined as the last tremors spread through them, passing between their bodies. Soft lips brushed over the marks on Shawn's neck and shoulder, bringing him back to himself.

"Don't go. You're warm." Shawn caught at Carlton's arm as he shifted to sit up.

Carlton's laugh was low and exhausted. "Don't worry… you're stuck with me." The kiss he pressed to Shawn's lips was soft and loving. Lassiter rolled over only long enough to retrieve the blanket they'd kicked to the floor, sending the forgot articles of clothing flying across the room, before settling back against Shawn. They wrapped their arms around each other again, fitting themselves together. Long minutes passed in comfortable silence, and Shawn felt himself growing drowsy. He thought back to the locket that Henry had given them.

Before he fell asleep, he leaned over and gave a chaste kiss to his lover. When he pulled back, Carlton was giving him a confused look. Shawn smiled and placed another kiss on his lips.

"Stuck. Forever."

* * *

Eh….. I got nothing. No snide remarks. It's late and I have to work early tomorrow. Hope you liked. If not, then boo friggidy hoo. And to Red, yes, I think there is more in this arc to come. Another prequel for sure and then after that, I have no clue. But, I'm open for ideas, since my beta Sordes was thrown in the pokey. Naughty boy...


End file.
